Fate Isn't Her Biggest Fan
by breakfast-for-dinner
Summary: What if Katniss wasn't fast enough to Volunteer? What if it was Gale who was called next and not Peeta? This is the story of Gale and Prim, if they were in the Games. And this time only one can win.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction ever! Tell me what you think! This is pretty much what would happen in Katniss's worst nightmare, and I love it! please review! It would be much loved!**

**Love, Breakfast-for-dinner**

Chapter 1

The Reaping

I slid under the fence like I had done so many times before, unnoticed and quiet. This was it. The reaping. 42. That was the number of little slips that had my name written on them in careful hand writing. I sighed, not wanting to think of leaving Rory, Vick, or even little Posy, my siblings that I try so hard to care for. My house sat on a small hill, exactly the same to the house next to it, capital built after the rebellion. My mother was outside, her beaten down face lying about her age. She was taking down my reaping clothes from the line, my fathers nicest shirt brighter than anything else hanging near it.

"Gale! They'll be callin' for yah' soon!" my mothers Seam accent shined through her in her voice. I stepped up on the porch and pulled off my hunting jacket. and long sleeved shirt. The cotton shirt had started to get a little worn down over the years, the coal dust, no matter how hard we had tried, had settled on and created a grey tint to it. I pulled it on and buttoned it up slowly taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. 42. Not in my favor this year. My mother reached up and set her hand in my face an gave me a strained smile before pulling me in for a hug. That was Mama, her yell could raise the dead but she always knew when it was okay to silent. Rory was the first to step out of the shabby little house, also in his reaping clothes. He shouldn't have taken out a tessera, I tried to stop him from putting his name in there more than once. I didn't bring it up but instead pulled him in for a hug. He would get out of this. He has too. Vick and Posy stepped out next. They were to young to take out a tessera or even be in the games. Nothing was said, it was just five people. Five people who loved each other very much who wanted nothing more than to be close and for everything to be okay. I held Mama and Posy's hand as we went down the stairs. The boys walked in front of us, fear in their every step.

We walked slowly and quietly to the Justice Building. The crowd had started to fill up the small area. We all signed in, like every year. I stopped mama and pulled her in for a tight hug. She gave me a haunting smile. Reluctantly letting her go, I knelt down to Posy and Vick and pulled them in to as tight hug as well. Posy stared up at me as I let her go.

"We'll see you after Gale... right?" I smiled at her small round face and bright green eyes.

"Of course? I even caught fish and picked strawberries! You love strawberries, right?" She smiled and nodded and pulled me in for another hug. Standing up to my full hight I stood up and put a strong hand on Rory's shoulder. He seemed so young in that moment, I almost couldn't imagine he could ever be called. I led him to the boy's side and gave him a pat on the head and a smile. "I'll see you right after, okay?" his weak smile and fearful eyes filled me with sadness. 42. The number rang in my head over and over. With a tight squeeze of his shoulder I stepped away and filled in with the eighteen year olds. Effie Trinket walks on stage in those absurd heels as I scan the crowd for my best friend. Katniss Everdeen. She was standing in the crowd with the other sixteen year-old girls. She seems to feel my staring at her and glances around till her eyes meet mine. I give her a weak smile, and turn forward again, only to see Haymitch fall off the stage. It's not hard to suppress a smile at this point. Effie, trying to recover from her attack, straitens her wig and walks over to the girls giant glass bowl. She reaches in and daintily picks one and reads it out loud.

"Primrose Everdeen." I stand in shock. Not Prim. Prim, her blonde hair shinning in the light steps up, her shaking can be seen through out the crowd. Katniss is standing in shock, before screaming.

"Prim! Prim, no!" Peacekeepers are holding her back from Prim. I push through the crowd and grab a hold of Katniss, pushing her away from the Peacekeepers. Prim continues her long sorrow walk, her shirt untucked from her skirt. Katniss had started shaking, whimpers escaping from her tightly closed lips. Katniss looks up as Prim takes her first steps on to the stage.

"Wait, wait wait!" Katniss screams, stopping Prim on the top stair. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" She pushes me away and steps closer to the stage.

Effie Trinket shakes her head and smiles, "Eager, so eagar! But alas it's to late. Once a tribute steps on to the stage, all options of volunteering are revoked. Better luck next year dear." Katniss collapses to her knees and I lean down with her, holding her hand as she stares at Prim, who is now crying on stage. "Now for boys. She walks awkwardly over to the other glass bowl. I grip Katniss' hand tighter as Effie trinket reaches in to the bowl that held 42 slips with my name on them. Obviously fate did not like Katniss that day. "Gale Hawthorn."

Katniss froze. Then slowly looked up at me. Surprise crossed her face for a few moments, followed by sorrow. I tried to break away, but that's when she totally broke down. Never in all my years had I seen Katniss Everdeen scream. Not until that moment. She screamed and began to sob, her arms pulling me down closer, her head burried in my neck. Tears filled my eyes, but I pulled away. Peacekeepers grabbed Katniss by the waist and pulled her through the crowd. She was screaming Prim and I's names so loud that I could hear their echos in the open area. I walked up the stage slowly, controlling my emotion as I reached the top. Prim fell into my arms. She was crying harder now, her tears soaking my father's shirt. I stared out into the crowd and then into the cameras of the Capital. My face set into a furious scowl to hide my fear.

Effie Trinket stepped up to the microphone and smiled, "What excitement! Can I get a round of applause for district 12's tributes?" Not a single persoon claps. Of course not. They just saw the people one girl loves most ripped from her arms. I wouldn't be clapping either. One person near the back raised their hand in the three finger salute. Then another. Then another. Then whole crowd. In the back I met my mothers eyes. She gripped little Posy to her side even tighter. In that moment, two Peacekeepers stepped into my line of sight and guided me up the stairs to the door of the Justice Building. This was it. The 74th Hunger Games had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! One review has caused me to type another chapter! Design Rueger you are my favorite person right now! So here I am typing the second chapter. This is going to be VERY OOC. Like, The Huger Games will turn out differently and the name "Peeta Mellark" will not be heard. If you like, or don't like anything, PLEASE TELL ME! Reviews mean new chapters and my happiness!**

My hands were clenched tightly as I sat shaking in the room. A velvate couch was my only company, and I couldn't help but feeling its smooth texture. The door opened and my head shot up, meeting the swollen eyes of my mother. I ran to her and pulled her into my tight gasp. I let my emotions through, tears running down my cheeks. I pulled away and met her eyes.

She wipped away my tears as more were running down her cheeks. "You can't cry Gale. You can't them see you cry." she whispered. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I knelt down in front of my sibilings, the ones I love most in this world and pulled them into a tight hug. Posy squeeked with the strength of my hug, even more tears running down her face.

"Maybe you can make it home, you're strong and fast." whispered little Posy. Her green eyes met mine. I sat back and looked at them straight in the eye.

"I'll try my very hardest to win. I'll be back in a few weeks. I promise."

"You promise?" whispered Rory.

"On my life." I pulled them all in for another hug. The Peacekeeper opened the door. "See you all soon, and when I get back, Rory and Vick, I'll teach you how to hunt!" I called as they were pulled out of the room. I sat back on the couch, running my hands trough my hair. A slight nock gave away my next vistor. I looked up and met her eyes.

"Katniss. Please don't cry." My voice shook. She met me in the eyes and rubbed her tears away. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Her face was buried into my neck and she began shaking again.

"Gale." Her quiet voice called. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Prim has to come home. I can't live without her, and neither can Mom." I knew what she was asking. I shook my head and pulled away but she grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at her. "I'm so sorry Gale, but please. Even if you did come back I couldn't look at you without thinking of Prim, and that would kill me. Please." I looked out the window then turned back to Katniss. Then I did the bravest thing I had ever done in my eighteen years of existance.

"I love you."

Katniss stared at me in shock and lowered her eyes, only to look up at me again. She had a single tear running down her face.

"I love you too."

I wiped away her tear. "I promise, Prim will come back. And if she doesn't, them I'm dead too."

Katniss nodded, and leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. Seconds later the door was thrown open and Peacekeepers grabbed Katniss dragging her out.

"I love you! Don't you ever forget that Gale Hawthorn!" The door slammed, and I sat back down on the couch. I made two promises today. One would be broken.

* * *

><p>I was lead out by a team of Peacekeepers, only to join a group that surrounded Prim. Her eyes were red and puffy, her shirt had become untucked from her skirt again. I grabbed her hand and held it. I bent down and whispered into her ear, "We are about to be into the sight of the cameras before we get to the train. Dry your eyes and try to look happy, wave, smile and laugh. If people think you want to be here, they might think you have the skills it takes to win. Prim looked at me and gave a confirming nod and wipped her eyes and nose on her sleeve.<p>

I looked straight forward and put a scowl on my face, like I was annoyed. It came easily, I used it when ever Katniss teased me or I missed a shot while hunting. Thoughts of Katniss faltered my steps a bit, but quicky scolded myself after a weird look from Prim. The cameras flashed brightly in my eyes but I kept my face steady. I took one glance down at Prim but she was doing great, she was waving, smiling and even blowing kisses. The steps onto the train took a deep breath and a steady grip on the railing to help myself on. I'm going to die. Or maybe not. I haven't decided yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was going to spilt this in to two chapters but they were both short, so I put them together to get one reaaaly long chapter! Incase you haven't noticed i'm a huge team Gale fan, but there will be no Prim/Gale action. She's like twelve. That's gross. Anyhow, I also realized I had forgotten to let you know that I, infact, do not own the Huger Games. As usual please let me know if you have any questions, concerns or dilemmas! **

**Thanks, Breakfast-for-Dinner 3**

The train was beautiful, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and couches in the Capital's style. Prim audibly gasped as she followed me up the stairs. Even at the Justice building, the nicest place in town, there was nothing this fancy. Effie Trinkets heels tapped noisily on the wood flooring, announcing her arrival.

"Welcome, welcome! Isn't this beautiful? Even though it's just for a little while, it's nice that you get to experiance all the nice things we have in the Capital" I shot Effie the dirtiest look I could manage, but to her credit, she didn't even bat an eye. "Let me go find Haymitch, " her voice filled with some bitterness, "He'll probably be in the Bar Cart." Effie clicked away with those absurd heels and left the room.

"She a bit ditzy... isn't she?" was all Prim said before grabbing a small cake and plopping herself on to the nearest couch. I chuckled kindly,

"I'm sure she's smarter than we give her credit for." Prim snorted and laughed, trying to not choke on the cake she had just eaten. It was nice to be able to laugh, especially with the danger of the games looming over us.

The druken banter of Haymitch alerted us of his arrival. He staggered in, smelling like throw-up and white liquor. I put my face in my hands and sighed, this really was not going to be good. He sat down on the couch next to Prim and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"I like this one... She's got some spunk!" Prim squeaked and tried to pull away from Haymitch, but he held her shoulders tightly. I took this as my cue to step in and kick Haymitch's ass. Next to me sat a small cheese knife, waiting to be used. Probably not what I had intended to use it for, but whatever. I grabbed it a jumped on Haymitch, pushing Prim away. The older man didn't seem to put up even a little bit of a struggle before I pinned him down to the floor, holding the cheese knife close to his neck. His smell was even worse now that I leaned closer to his face.

"Lookie' here old man," my seam accent shinning through in my harsh voice, "You do not touch her. Ever. And if you do, I'll just keep this knife close by to teach you a lesson." Haymitch grunted under my weight, and started to struggle out of my grasp. One jab of my knee to his stomach stopped all form of retaliation. "Do you understand?" He nodded once. I stood up fast and backed away, who knew if he would gain some speed without a eighteen year-old sitting on his ribs. Haymitch stood up , and fluffed of his jacket, as if there was dust on the pristine floors.

"Looks like we got a fighter this year" he grumbled. He set his drink aside and poured himself a glass of water. Finally, the most sensible thing I had ever seen Haymitch do.

Prim stood behind me, my arm holding her back from Haymitch. She shot me a worried look before announcing. "Gale, we should rest before dinner then we can begin to make our plan before dinner." I nodded once and led her through the door, before shooting a dirty look back at Haymitch, who was currently going to town on some strawberry yogurt.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affare in the begining. Or at least quiet between me, Haymitch and Prim. Effie just wouldn't shut up.<p>

"Caesar Flikerman's style is just so out of this world! I mean, I would never be able to pull off crimson hair and eye shadow, my complexion wouldn't be able to handle it." This reminded me of Katniss, and how she would joke about how it looked like he was crying blood. Thoughts of Katniss put a twinge in my heart and I sat away from my food for a bit. It's not that the food wasn't great because it was, the lamb stew was crazy good, and the rice was sticky sweet, nothing like our mush we make at home. Honestly, if the people here weren't so stupid, I could live here just for the food.

There was a pause in Effie's stupid rambles and I jumped in, trying to change the subject to something that mattered, our impending doom.

"So Haymitch, what's our plan to send one of us home?" Prim and I both stared at him evenly, all thought of food forgotten. Haymitch sighed and sat back in his chair, a glass of wine in a facy glass sitting lightly in his hand.

"Look, only one of you can go home. Do you want to team up now, or do you want to make this easier for everyone and train separately?" I looked back at Prim, then turned back to Haymitch.

"Were doing this together." I said evenly. I shot Prim a look that said everything- "Don't you dare argue with me." Haymitch sighed and took a small sip.

"Ok, then we'll have to pull this off perfectly. Gale, you have to score high on everything. You have to look like you can win, without even batting an eye. Then when you throw little miss sunshine over here with you, and you say that you'll protect her with your life, no one, not even the sponsors with doubt that that little girl will be going home." Prim nodded, but looked worried.

"Haymitch what about me? I can't be a dead weight in this, I at least have to do something to help out." Prim's voice had a sense of pain to it. She knew what I was doing, that by gaurding her, she would be putting me to death.

"You," Haymitch said almost impatiantly, "Will spend every single one of your training days on survival training. You will learn camouflage, knot tying, how to hunt game, and what plants you can, and can't eat. Learn to use a knife just in case you get caught up in a situation, but you shouldn't ever have to be in any sort of battle. Gale will be your brute force behind this, but the games aren't all about strength. If you show the game makers that you will make it out alive without being touched by another tibute, that might just help you out."Prim sighed and sat back, and started playing with her food.

"With my luck, i'll get a 3, maybe 4." Effie thought this might be the best time to open her mouth,

"It's ok dear, two years ago we had a boy who got a two and he lasted seven hours!"

**Effie. Why you no smart? PLEASE REVEIW! It makes my day x12 better 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Review? Another Chapter! If I don't get the timeline right for the pre-games, I'm sorry! I don't have the book with me, and it really sucks to type out every single detail of every place we see in the book. Just a reminder, I don't own Hunger Games, though I do own a giant dog named Trashy.**

**P.S. - Brace yourselves, we're about to do a time skip!**

* * *

><p>Prim and I watched the arrival of the Capital as we pulled into the station. Prim was gasping, pointing out all the bright colors and weird sights. I sat silently, studying every blinding yellow, and acid greens, that seem to be too common in this alien place. Suddenly we were entrapped in darkness. The train grew dim, and quiet. Abruptly, light flooded the train car, blinding us momentarily. Through squinted eyes I could see hundreds of people, cheering waving their arms like fools. They obviously couldn't wait to see the beasts, waiting to go to slaughter.<p>

I elbowed Prim lightly, this was our cue. Almost simultaneously we started waving and laughing at the crowd. As much as it hurt too seem happy, I wasn't big enough to just get by in these games looking stern, I had to pull out my charm and good looks. A voice, that sounded sickeningly like Katniss laughed in the back of my mind. "What charm and good looks?" I could hear her tease, I could see the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, and I could feel her lips on my own.

"Time to get off the train! You are just going to love our pent house, it's absolutely stunning, they change it every year just for you! Isn't that special?" Sometimes, I sorta like Effie and her stupidity.

* * *

><p>Effie wasn't lying, the pent house was amazing. Every little detail, down to the flowers and the coffee cups looked perfect. Prim spent a good ten minuets shouting across the room, "Gale look at this! Oh my, and this! Have you ever seen anything like it!" Before Effie popped a vein I guided Prim to our rooms, which were across the hall from each other. I pushed her through her door, before stepping quickly into mine.<p>

It was dimly lit and warm. I liked it instantly. I even had my own bathroom with so many buttons, I didn't even know what to do with myself. There was also a small remote that changed the scenery in my window. I flipped between the beaches of district 4, and the plains of district 10 before coming to a haulting stop at the Capital city of district 12. It was in real time too, the sun was still high in the sky, and I could see Greasy Sae hobbling her way to her home that sat on the edge of town. Then, in a matter of seconds I was on my knees infront of the window. Katniss was trading a squirrel with the bakers youngest son. Her face was exactly the same, except with harder lines around her mouth and a sad look in her eye. I must have sat the for ten minuets, before the love of my life headed out of the direct line of the camera and out of my sight. I might have sat there for hours more if I hadn't heard a small knock on the door. I fumbled with the stupid remote, struggling to get the stupid thing to god to a different window shot. Finally, I set it to a safe veiw of the district 11 orchards.

"Come in!" I called, trying to hide the stress on my voice. Prim leaned in a gave me a weird look, simila to the one my mother gave me when she knew I was doing something bad.

"We're going to eat lunch, then meet the stylists so they can prep us for our opening ceremony." I nodded.

"I'll be out in a few minuets, I'm just going to take a shower really fast." Prim narrowed her eyes and slinked out the door, her glare so similar to Katniss I almost broke down right there, instead, I shot her a strained smile and headed for the bathroom. Then, for the first time since the death of my father, I turned on scholding hot water and cried. Because I remembered my promise. The one I truly wanted to forget and move on from, but I couldn't. Not while she was in my mind.

* * *

><p>My prep team are professional torturers. They just have a nicer name for it. I thought men didn't have to get waxed. I was so wrong. My chest was like a baby's butt and it terrified me. It wasn't even like I had hair there to begin with, but now I don't think I will ever be able to grow hair on my chest at all. My eyebrows were waxed, then my upper lip, followed by the rest of my face. My lips were misturized, along with the rest of my body, which was way more uncomfortable to me then it seemed to be for the little aliens that bopped around my head like mindless creatures. It took a lot of effort not to storm out of the room and run away forever. But I didn't, I just laid there wincing everytime the plucked my hairs like a dead chicken.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture, the three creatures left me in the hands of Portia, my personal stylist. She was kinda strange looking, not in the way of the prep team. Her eyes were bigger than I had ever seen, reminding me of big doe eyes. Her nose and lips seemed to be smaller than healthy, and her lips were in a perfect heart shape. And of course, I judged her instantly. I was proven wrong as soon as she spoke.

"Hello Gale, i'm Portia, nice to mean you." Her voice was not like any of the other people in the Capital. It was soft and sweet, almost like she was just about to break into song. Her voice was so soothing, I almost liked her instantly. But not quite.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok Gale, it's customary to have the costumes of the district tribut to represent the district." she spoke softly, making me want to lean in a listen closer. "Were going to do that in a little bit different way this year. How do you feel about fire?"

I gulped. They were going to set me on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

I held my breath as we were taken to the area where we would make our debut to the Capital. My costume was tight, and made breathing hard... or it might just be my nerves. I had a cape on, and a crown like classic stories told of before all the war and tragedy, before all the games. I felt foolish and tried to wrap my cape around me so I didn't feel so bare. Boots laced up my to my knees, made my feet seem too tight, even if they were custom made. Portia sat next to me and held my hand, which calmed my nerves slightly.

The car we were in came to a stop and the door was opened, straight into a group of Peacekeepers that would keep me from running away. I stepped out carefully, trying not to trip on my stupid cape. Prim's car pulled up behind me, and she stepped out. Prim looked awesome. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she had been given bangs. Her eyes, as strange of a blue as they were, looked startlingly bright with the make-up. She looked two or three years older. Her dress looked way better on her than my costume did on me. The top was black and tight, that got cut off at the elbow. The skirt looked like the capital dancers that perform at the New Years celebrations. It fluffed out, but didn't go past her knees, and wore black tights underneath with ballet flats. She smiled at my shyly and stepped closer, grabbing my hand.

"Prim, you look so mature!" I teased .

"Thank you." she quietly muttered as she started walking away, heading toward the chariot that was lead by four coal black horses. Portia stopped us, followed by Cinna, Prim's stylist.

"Ok you guys, we're going to light you guys up and set you on the chariots. There is nothing to worry about, the fire is completely safe." I couldn't help but slightly roll my eyes. I hadn't ever heard the words "fire" and "safe" used in the same sentence in a while. We stepped on to the chariot and tightly held hands. Portia and Cinna both held a stuck with a small fire on the end waiting for District 1's chariot to pull out. I could feel Prim's hand grip mine tighter as the music of the Capital's anthem started blaring and the gold chariot of District 1 began to move. Portia touched the fire to my cape and it lit with blinding speed. I expected to be burned to death right there, but I was still alive, and in less pain than expected. Then our chariot started moving forward. Prim elbowed me as we rolled in to the light that filled the stadium. I put on my award winning smirk and waved. This is what I was going for, cocky. And it came through me easier than expected. I looked that the giant screens that lined the stadium and I saw Prim and I, looking like gods among mortals. My eyes, the green that was common in the seem shined like gems, terrifying me. My face glowed with light I felt like I could take on the world.

Little Prim looked scarier than I did. Her eyes, as light blue as they were looked deadly under the dark lines of her makeup. Her skirt, wasn't staying together like my cape, but sending back embers as our chariot moved forward, covering our path with small embers. People were screaming our names, and tossed their roses. I sent out winks and caught blowed kisses, causing the women of the Capital to gasp and cheer every time I sent one their way. To be honest, it raised my ego a little more than it should have. Prim smiled and laughed, waving and blowing kisses like she had been doing this her entire life. I don't know how she did it. Finally, our loop was over and we were able to do back into the darkness of where they sent us off. Prim was shaking and sat down on the floor of the chariot.

"That was insane." was all I heard her whisper.

I guided her down of the chariot and she gave Cinna a big hug, causing me to respect him. I could trust anyone who could set us on fire and not burn us to death. We were lead away by Peacekeepers and back to our cars. Prim chattering all the way.

"I can't wait to see what Haymitch says, he'll be so proud! Effie is probably going crazy. I wonder if mama and Katniss were watch and what they thought! Wow, I can't believe they set us on fire!" This continued on and on until we arrived to the elevators. And we weren't who got on. Cato and Clove, from District 1 slid in quickly as the door closed. Clove was the first one to speak.

"I'm Clove and the is Cato, District 1." I nodded and decided that ignoring them would be the best route. Prim had other plans.

"Hi! I'm Prim and this is Gale, We're from district 12! Your costumes were so good! I couldn't take my eyes off you!" Prim chirped. I shot her a look that could kill small animals and she got the message. She sinked back to the corner. Clove laughed, and it sent chills down my spine. It was a laugh of evil.

"Well I for one couldn't take my eyes off you, I just kept waiting for you to burn to death." Clove hissed to Prim, who yelped and back farther back into her corner. Cato and Clove both cackled as the door slid open letting them off.

I sighed and held my hand out to Prim who gabbed it, looking like a scared rabbit.

"Prim. You can't talk to the other tributes. We are our only allies. Do you understand?" She nodded and stepped off the elevator and fled to her room, not talking to me at all.

I sighed and went to my room collapsing to the bed with a huff, rubbing my eyes. I was going to kick District 1's ass. I fell asleep to the imagery of punching Cato in the face. It was awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have good news, followed by more good news, followed by even more good news!**  
><strong>Good news #1- I have finally decided an ending to the whole story! I know, I should have planned this out before I started writing the story but someeone had to die, and I just couldn't figure out who... But now, the ending is so great, ya'll are gonna love it!<strong>  
><strong>Good news #2- I'm on spring break! and if things go the way I want them too, I'll start pumping out two chapters a day! <strong>  
><strong>Good news #3- Season premiere of Game of Thrones! I was so excited that I'm writing another chapter at 10:52 pm. I'm currently running on orange juice, so this might be my best work. <strong>

**I have to apologize for getting Clove and Cato's district number wrong, they are from 2, not 1. I was so ashamed that I sat there, staring at my error. Clove is even my favorite character in the Games! I have failed you District 2!**

**Breakfast-for-Dinner**

I hate Effie Trinket. Well, actually I hate her chipper voice and her pulling covers off of me, and her threatening to bring only half the fruit options tommorow for breakfast. All of these still make it hard to rouse myself out of my peaceful slumber of dreams filled with better days and times. Only when Haymitch comes it and dumps a cold water on my head do I shoot out of bed.

"You are the first tribute who avoids the games by sleeping." grumbed a very hungover Haymitch. I sighed and got out of bed, taking a long hot shower. Today was the first day of training, and I could feel the fear build up in my stomach as I dreid off and walked out into the dinnining area, shaking water dropplets from my hair. Prim was already at the table, eating away at her new favorite food that she had discovered here in the capital, a goat cheese and apple tart. Her cheeks had crumbs lining her mouth that fell to her plate as she smiled.

"Good mornin' Gale," she called, her words slightly unclear from her full mouth, "what's the plan today?"  
>"Well, we're going to spilt up today. I'm going to spend all day at weapons, show off a little bit while you go do survival stuff, like camouflage and how to make a fire, things I already know how to do. Then we'll figure out tommorow when we get there." Prim nodded as I loaded up on eggs and fruit, things I would need to be ready for today. For me, today would be about scaring the other tributes, showing them what I could do. I couldn't shoot as well as Katniss, but Katniss was the best, I only have to be better than these fools. Prim will make it out alive. Or me. Or Prim.<p>

Breakfast ended too fast, and my stomach had begun to churn. Thank goodness i'm good at hiding my fear I would be screwed. The training center was marked on the elevator with a T, which was quikly pushed by Prim. For some reason she loved seeing that stupid button light up. Who knew what was going on in her mind at any point. Thankfully we were the last ones to arive so we didn't have to wait around once we got there. With a quick hug from Prim I sent her over to the edible plant station.

I casually walked over to the bow and arrow station, like I was taking a stroll in the park, without a care in the world. I picked up the most familiar bow, a long bow that looked like mine back home, except shinier. I picked it up along with five arrows and a quiver, hooking them over my shoulder I stood a good 100 yards from the dummy. With a deep breath I shoot all five arrows in the blink of an eye. One in each knee, one in the chest, another in the neck and the last arrow driving itself deep into the dummy's eye. The archery instructor clapped and told me that was the best shooting he had ever seem from an outlying district. I put on my cockiest smile, which was easy do to the huge ego boost I had just gotten. I had to quickly remind myself that the dummy wasn't even moving when I shot him, so it doesn't even count.

Next was knife throwing. Though I wasn't as good as I was at archery I could get a good solid stick into a limb or the chest of the dummy, who were again stationary. As I made my way to all the stations, where I almost always did better than average, I could feel the eyes of the careers on the back of my head. They had already teamed up, district 1, 2, and 4. The six of them stood in a tight circle as I started learning how to throw a spear. I had actually done pretty well on my first try, hitting the dummy in the neck making me look way better than I was. I was aiming for the knee. I knew they wanted me to join, me and the huge kid from 11 who just picked up the hand-to-hand combat trainer and threw him over his shoulder. As my spear throwing instructor was adjusting my shoulders for a more direct throw, and girl from 1 walked up to me and observed as I threw the spear, hitting the hip of the dummy.

"You know, if you take a deep breath before you throw your breathing won't throw you off so bad." She spoke, her voice full of confidance. She was a girl who had all the boys crawling at her feet. "I'm Glimmer by the way, District 1." I nodded to her politely.

"Gale, from 12." I studied the girl for a moment, taking in the way she talked. The way she acted. The way she moved. Glimmer was really one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. Her blonde hair and exotictly shaped dark blue eyes looked alien to me from the green and the few light blue eyes I had seen in my day. She leaned in closer, and I resisted the urge to lean back.

"You should sit with me and my group during lunch. We might be able to help you in some way." At this point she threw in the eyelashes, batting them up in down. Then it dawned on me what they were trying to do. The careers were smart enough to know that I wouldn't join the careers on a whim, I had my district partner to protect, but if they let loose a hot blonde at me I just might join. I laughed slightly at her offer, causing some confusion to flicker across her face.

"No thanks, I don't think I need any help." Just for good measure, I picked up another spear and threw it, sticking it in the chest of the dummy. Again, another lucky shot that made me look way more bad ass than I really was. Glimmer sulked back to her friends, shaking her head. I like brunettes anyway.

* * *

><p>I got to the lunch table earlier than Prim so I started eating my favorite dish that they had at the capital, lamb stew with died plums and white rice. Giggling could be heard behind me so I looked over at my shoulder to Prim walking over to the table with a new friend, the little girl for district 11, Rue. The girl was the only other 12 year old in the game and apparently Prim's new best friend. I sighed deeply and rose to meet Prim.<p>

"Hi Gale! I want you to meet Rue, from district 11." I shot a strained smile toward the dark girl before turning back to Prim.

"Can I talk to you for a few minuets?" I asked, fake nicness weighing heavily on my tounge. Prim gave Rue a look and walked away with me. I pulled Prim into a side hallway, and took several breaths trying to calm my anger.

"Gale, I know what you're thinking, that we can have a 12 year old ally, but Rue's really smart and knows her plants. She's fast and cam clim-"  
>"Prim!" I harshly whisper, "I do not want any allies, no matter if they are twelve or eighteen. It is you and me in these games." Prim sighed heavily and turned away crossing her arms.<br>"I don't need you to protect me, Rue and I will make a good team without you."  
>"Rue is going to be dead within the month. You have to realize that. Only one of those twenty-four kids are going home, and it's not going to be Rue. It will be you. I made a promise to your sister that I was getting you home, alive."<p>

Prim huffed at me and pulled away. "Well then, I'll go eat lunch with Rue and tell her that we can't be allies in the arena, but we can still be friend out here." With that Prim stormed off, leading Rue away from the table. I sighed, and rubbed my temples. Twelve year old girls were one of many things that quickly got on my nerves.

**Yeah, I know Prim is super annoying in this chapter, but that's sorta how some twelve year-old who is getting bossed around would act. Well... maybe, it's been a long lime since I've been 12. If you see any errors, sorry! I'm really sleep as I type this, and I'm also in the process of getting a beta! I want one to see if they like the ending, and also to check my spelling. If you would like to be one, PM me! And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be pretty long because I want to get out of the training center. I'm so ready to start the interviews and then the games! Sorry I made Prim so annoying last chapter, but you will be so proud of her by the end of the games, you won't know what to do with yourself, I promise! Now, onward to literary enlightenment!**

**Breakfast-for-Dinner**

Morning seemed to arrive to early once again. Something about the beds in the capital made me want to sleep all day and night. I rose and washed quickly, I needed to talk to Prim before heading down to the training center. I found her peeling an apple with a knife, but struggling to get a good slice under the skin of the apple, wasting lots of flesh from the fruit. I sat down next to her, pulling the apple and knife from her hands.

"Use your thumb to guide the knife, and keep it from going so deep into the apple." Prim nodded and took the apple back, her peeling improving with the use of my advice. She turned toward me setting the fruit down.

"Gale, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I shouldn't be making friends, but all the tributes are good people, who are just afraid as we are." I shook my head sadly.

"Prim, they may be the greatest people we will ever meet, but they are all going to die. The less we know them, the easier it will be to let them go." Prim nodded gravely. With a deep sigh she pushed her chair back from the table.

"Ok, we should head down to the training center... but what's the plan for today?" I sighed and ran my hands though my hair.

"Well, you are going to spend all day doing all the physical things, climbing, swimming, how to handle a knife. I'll be with you all day, we have to be a team, then after lunch you can quickly take me around and show me what you learned yesterday. Does that sound good?" Prim nodded and walked over to the elevator with me following behind her. We stepped into the inclosed space andd I let prim push the T button.

"If we can't be allies with anyone, I might as well tell you everyone's weakness that I figured out." I smiled at her.

"You're starting to play this game like a winner." Prim didn't look to happy at my words.

* * *

><p>"See that girl over there? The redhead? She's from five. Her name is Sybil. She might be the one to beat in these games, Gale. She is smart, and faster than anyone I've ever seen." I studied the red headed girl, who was currently learning how to tie knots, and was excelling at it, much the pleasure of the instructor.<p>

"I haven't seen her fight at all, she probably can't even handle a weapon." Prim shook her head.

"She's fast and smart enough to stay out of everyone's way, she may not have to learn. She'll just outlast us all." So this girl was a fox. Steal and hide, never confronting an enemy. Prim might be right about this girl.

"Ok, what have you figured out about the careers?" Prim looked at the group of six, who were currently stuggling with the edible food station. She sighed rolling her eyes.

"The two from 1 are Marvel and Glimmer. Marvel isn't the brightest, but he is the fastest out of the group. Glimmer won't be much of a problem, she isn't as strong as the others, but is better at the survival stuff, like making fires." I nodded, watching Glimmer flirt with Cato, who seemed to enjoy his stupid ego inflating.

"District 2, Cato and Clove. They are the ones to bet this year. Cato can throw a spear and almost never misses, and Clove is deadly with knives. Cato lets his temper to control him, so we might be able to get to him that way." I nodded, a sneer flickering over my face as I studied the blonde from district 2.

"What about Clove? What's her weakness?" Prim shrugged and looked slightly worried.

"She'll die by luck. Well, not her luck, but ours. She knows that Cato has a temper, but can easily control hers. Hopefully, we'll never have to go up against her. Maybe she'll die from a stab in the back from one of the careers." I nodded. I turned back to the camouflage station and continued to paint a camo texture on to my hand. Prim was good to talk to people, finding out everything she could about our biggest opponents. Not until I heard Prim yelp did I look up to the looming six careers.

"Well, hello there. How are you on this fine day?" Sarcasm filling my words with bitterness.

"Well hello there district 12." mocked Cato, as he stepped over to Prim and put his arm over her shoulder. Pulling her close, Prim looked tiny next to Cato's height. "We have a proposition for you, Gale, one you won't want to refuse." Clove stepped up.

"Join our little alliance and we'll leave little blonde over here alone. Well at least until the end. She can go run off in the woods and we won't kill her." She spoke, obviously trying to sound kind. I laughed loudly, calling the attention of the other tributes who looked over at the situation.

"Please, if I join will I become a man? Bring pride and joy to my district? I sneered. I turned toward Cato, and met his eyes. "Anyway, even if I became twice the man I am now, I'll never be as manly as your mother." I could see Marvel, try to cover his laugh as Cato's face went from white, to red, to purple. Cato tackled me, but I was ready. I hit the floor hard and rolled on top of the large boy and took a swing at his face. I got a good hit to his mouth before I was pulled off be a Peacekeeper. I didn't struggle as the pulled me off, but watched Cato explode. It took three Peacekeepers to pin him down until he calmed down. Clove was shaking her head and sighing, obviously embarrassed by her teammate. I had just made a deadly enemy. But I couldn't seem to care.

* * *

><p>I sat outside on the bench, waiting to go and impress the Gamemakers. Prim sat next to me her knee shaking as we grew closer and closer to the point where our fate would be decided. I held her hand, as we watched on by one, twenty-two kids walk in. Rue had just walked in, and gave Prim a small wave. Prim responded with a strained smile. Ten minuets later Gale Hawthorn was called and I gave Prim a tight squeeze of the hand. I stepped through the door and walked into the large room. On one side of the room Gamemakers sat in an elevated box, currently gushing over a pig that had just been delivered. They had been here way to long without a show. They needed something fun, something they would laugh and enjoy.<p>

I started out by setting up a snare that would send me hanging from my ankles. Next I grabbed two arrows and tucked them into my pants so I wouldn't lose them. Stepping into the snare with a smile on my face, the Gamemakers looked shocked as I was flipped upside down. Taking out one of the arrows I pulled out my bow and pulled back, shooting a dummy straight in the eye. It was only one shot, but the Gamemakers seemed impressed that I could make a shot immobilized and hanging in the air. Next was the trickiest part. I aimed my last arrow at the rope that kept me strung up and shot it. My fall seemed to take minuets, as I watched the floor come closer and closer to my face. With a twist I hit the floor and rolled into a standing position. Taking a deep bow, the Gamemakers clapped, laughing at my performance. They excused me and I stepped out of the room. I did it. The Hunger Games are a show, used to entertain. And entertain them I did. Riding up the elevator I thought of Prim and her performance for the judges. Reaching our floor and sat on the couch, waiting for Prim too arrive.

With a ding of the elevator I saw Prim step off the metal box, fear making her eyes wide. I jumped up and went to her grabbing her hand.

"What happend, what did you do?" I urgently asked.

"I cut off the head of a dummy." she said quietly

"You what?" I asked, my voice high with worry.

"I grabbed a sawing knife and cut of the head of a dummy, then I grabbed it and threw it. Into their little box. It landed in the punch bowl." She spoke, her voice shaking.

"Why would you do that!" I shouted, she might have just given herself a two. She didn't show any of her skill. She cutthrough a foam head and threw it at the peace keepers who probably planning her demise do to her disrespect.

"I just did what I thought you would do." I could hear her voice whisper. Haymitch's arrival was announced with the ding of the elevator.

"What 'er you too bickering about now." He sneered stepping off out of the box.

"Prim. She cut off a head of one of the dummies and threw it at the Gamemakers." Haymitch's response stunned me. He laughed.

"That's classic! Oh, I would have given anything to have seen that." He chuckled. Prim looked relieved, but I was still annoyed and sat on the couch with a huff. Haymitch patted Prim on the back and plopped down next to me.

"Chill out slick, just because she will probably get a higher score than you doesn't mean you should be jealous." Effie was quickly becoming my favorite person out of the district 12 team.

**Ok, you might think that what Prim did during her time with the gamemakers is unbeliveable, but she was just trying to funnel her inner Gale. Reveiw with the score that the two of them should get, if you were the gamemakers! I can't decide what to give them -.-**

**Breakfast-for-Dinner**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm guilty right now of not staying up to date with my posting... I'm sorry! Spring break did not go the way I wanted it to go and I got 0 writing done! I am ashamed that I took me this long to update but hopefully you alll will like this chapter! It's the interveiws! Oh and the scores! We can't forget that! I struggled with the score that Prim would get... I literally lost sleep over it lol. But now you get to see what I decided! Thank you to everyone who reviews! I really gets me writing when I see that I have a new review! Love you all and keep reviewin'!**

**Breakfast-for-Dinner**

After dinner we all sat on the leather couch watching the TV anxiously. Prim sat between Cinna and I, each of us holding hands. Prim was shaking slightly, and I squeezed her hand, trying to sooth some of her nerves. With a push of a button by Portia, Caesar Flickerman's beaming face flashed on screen. His hair was powder blue this year, and slightly less terrifying than crimson.

"Powder blue!" cut in Effie, making Prim jump slightly "I should have known that was this years fashion forward color, I swore it was going to be Plum..." Effie, sighed looking slightly depressed. I shook my head and Cinna shot me a look with a small smile. It was good to see that even in the Capital there were some down to earth people that didn't care about this years fashion forward color. With an over the top gesture a picture of Marvel flashed on screen flashing his number 9. The stupid smirk of Marvel was replaced quickly with the beautiful face of Glimmer, who also got a 9. Clove and Cato both pulled out a 10. Sybil, the redheaded fox from district 5 pulled out a 7, which was more impressive than the 5 I thought she was going to get. Rue got a 7, so what ever she showed the Gamemakers must have been impressive to say the least. Thresh got a solid 10 which was expected for someone of his size and strength. Then my face flashed, and I silently thanked the photographer for not making my head shot look stupid, before I looked at my number. 11. I gasped and sighed at the same time, though I'm not sure how. Effie was cheering and Prim was jumping up and down. Haymitch gave me a solid pat on the back. I did the best out of everyone. Me! Seconds later my face was replaced with little Prim's face, her eyes piercing my soul through the screen. 9. Prim, little Prim, did as good as the careers. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, spining around. Her cheers loud in my ear. We we're all laughing and cheering. Because one of us from district 12 might actually be going home this year.

Prim and I sat down with a huff, stupid smiles still on our face. Haymitch smirked at us both, but under his grey eyes, you could almost see pride hidden in their depths. I laughed imagining District 1 and 2. their fury that they were, matched, and bested by a poor, outlying district. I turned to Prim, chuckling.

"Can you imagine what Cato and Clove are doing right now?" Prim shook her head smirking.

"Cato is probably stomping him feet and pouting, throwing another tantrum. Clove is probably rolling her eyes the way she always does." I laughed but I was the only one. I turned and looked around the room. The adults had gotten a grim look that were stretched tight across their face.

"What?" I asked a little too harshly. Haymitch sighed, taking a large gulp from his scotch glass.

"They're going to target Prim." Haymitch's voice filled with a bitter tone. "You, Gale, will be lucky. They might not mess with you. But Prim will scare them. They'll think she has been acting weak. That she is a trained killer. How else could a 12 year old get a career score?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"What does that mean for us? How will this change the games?" Prim asked, her voice high with worry.

Cinna spoke up surprising me, "Prim, you have to flee the Cornicopia. As soon as the gong goes off get the heck out of there. Let Gale grab a backpack and catch up with you later." Haymitch nodded.

"Gale, this means you wont have any backup at the blood bath so it might be best to bail quickly." I gave them a curt nod and rose out of my seat. Prim followed me as I gave Portia a quick good night hug and went into the hall.

"Gale, I'm sorry this happened. I truly am." I gave Prim a quick smile.

"I'll bet that Katniss is pretty impressed with your scores. She's probably curled up with your Mama and Buttercup, cheerin' about how good you did!" I ruffled Prim's hair and stepped into my room, leaving Prim with happy thoughts of home.

* * *

><p>I pulled at the collar of my shirt, my nerves getting the best of me. My tux had little flames in the cuffs and on the pant leg, all of which were perfectly tailored to fit me. I was waiting in Portia and I's little styling room. She sat close, her hand gripping mine. Again, I appreciated Portia's skill to know when it's right to speak or not. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a man leaned in. Portia rose, leading me out the door. The man led us to the hall way where tributes waited to get on stage. I was the last one to arrive, Prim standing in front of me. She shot me a shy smile. Her hair was down and curled at the ends, and her dress was a dust pink, the collar trimmed with roses. At the Chariot Parade she was stunning, almost scary with her piercing eyes. Now she looked sweet, young and innocent. I gave her a smile. Rue and Thresh were ahead of us, and I could see Rue trying to avoid making eye contact with Prim, put kept glancing up at her friend. Thresh gave me a curt nod, more than expected from another tribute.<p>

On the stage I could hear the roar of the audience. Ceaser Flikerman with his bright blue suit was on stage cracking jokes and spreading smiles. He calls up Glimmer, and the way she's srutting you've think she's already won the games. Slinky red dress that shows of every curve, I can see the district 10 boy tributes jaw drop, and district 3 is drooling a bit. Next up is Marvel who come off as the most cocky asshole you will ever meet. And the crowd loves it.

Cato, strong and vicious, gets through on acting tough, and Clove is more sarcastic than imaginable. Sybil, the fox as I nicknamed her, doesn't stand out to the capital, but to me her sly looks and quick wit tell me otherwise. Maybe I over estimate her. But Prim is right, Sybil might be the one to beat on in these games.

Rue looks sweet and innocent, with her fairy wings, but Thresh doesn't say a word. Ceaser awkwardly makes joke about agriculture, only making Tresh's face more and more stern. Then, sooner than expected, Thresh's buzzer goes off and he walks off stage. Prim takes a deep breath and puts on her brightest smile as she is led out into the view of the audience.

"Next, we have the only twelve year old to get a nine, in all the games history- Primrose Everdeen!" Cheers are loud from the crowd. District 12 made a big splash... or explosion, at the opening ceremonies. Now with Prim's score of 9 people are definitely watching us. Caesar sits Prim down on her chair and leans over, a scary smile on his face.

"Primrose, or can I call you Prim?"

"You may." smiles Prim, a sweet smile making her look younger than twelve.

"Now, I think we are all dying to hear how you got your 9! Am I right?" With a big gesture, which seem to be Caesar's favorite things, the audience cheers, laughing and clapping at his over the top behavior. Prim giggles and lowers her head as if she's telling a secret.

"Well Caesar, I'm not allowed to tell but I doubt the Gamemakers will ever forget me! Or forgive me for that matter." There was a laugh and cheer from a top box where all the gamemakers sat. Caesar pat her leg, smiling all the larger.

"I'm sure they can forgive you, sweet Prim! Now, there have been some secrets going around that you are the deadliest one in the game, we just don't know it. What do you have to say to those people? Are they right?" if Prim was shocked by Caeser's question she didn't show it, she only laughed and smiled. Pretty, young, and care free. Just the way someone prepared for these games would act.

"Now Caeser, I'm so little! How can I even compete in these games?" Even the stupidest of the people in the Capital understood the underlying theme. I am more deadly than you will ever know. I thought of Katniss, looking at Prim's lie that she has created for the Capital. How they believe that this sweet little girl is a killer, even when she can hardly kill a squirrel. Katniss must be laughing harder than she has in a long time. So is anyone else who knows Prim knows she can't hurt a fly.

With that last statement, Prim's buzzer goes of, she skips off the stage. She's still waving and blowing kisses as she is led down the stairs. Then it's my turn. I take a deep breath and button my suit.

"Now, next is the boy who scored highest out of all the Tributes. Gale Hawthorne!" I step into the line of sight, and I'm instantly blinded by lights. I put on my brightest smile and wave to the screaming crowd. I shake Caesar's had and sit down on the chair, crossing my legs and leaning back, still smiling until my cheeks hurt.

"Gale, my boy!" charms Caesar "You must be very excited to be here in the Capital, no?" I laugh and smile.

"Very Ceasar, very excited especially with all the wonderful people here at the Capital!" I send out a wink the the response is instantaneous. I am almost blown over by the cheering crowd. Caesar soothes them, acting eager to get to the next question.

"Now Gale, you charmer, we have to tell everyone that you are currently off the market? Or was that someone else who was at the reaping?" Katniss. He means Katniss. I can tell my smile faulters under the question. Unless you were paying attention you wouldn't have noticed. But everyone was watching me. And everyone noticed.

"Katniss. She's also Prim's sister-" I gestured off stage to where Prim had walked off. "She's beautiful and funny and smart." I can hear the women of the Capital sigh as I talk about the love of my life. Caesar leans in, drinking in my every word.

"Is she watching you now?" he asks quietly. Of course she's watching. In district 12, if you're not watching then you're dead or dying.

"Yes."

"And if you could say anything to her right now what would that be?"

"If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you. "

There might have been a few deaths in the audiance that night. People gasped and cried, two woman passed out in the back. Then my buzzer went off and people were clapping and cheering louder than I could have imagined. Katniss was probably red as a tomato back home. I could see her blush as I blew a kiss into the camera as I as led off stage. Katniss was going to kill me for this one... but she might not have to.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Gale is such a charmer! what did you think of the interviews? Hmmm? and I currently accepting things you want to see happen in the games! Just let me know in the Reviews!<strong>

****This is the dress I imagine Prim in- .com/media/largest_ ****Prim isn't known as the girl on fire in this one. I wanted her to stand away from how Katniss was accepted by the Capital. Gale is the popular one in the games, after all, he is the sexiest beast in all the land... well he and Finnick can have a contest lololol****


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, Let me have it. I haven't posted in months. But this is me promising that I'll continue to post until the story is done! You guys really are the best and I re-red your reviews and felt horribly guilty. So here I am with the next chapter! Onward to literary enlightenment!**

**Lots of Love,  
>breakfast-for-dinner<strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped off stage and in the hallway receiving congratulations of Effie and Haymitch. I pulled Prim into a sideways hug and whispered my approval into her ear as we were whisked away back to the elevator.<p>

"You did a great job up there Prim, they were eating out of your hand!" Prim giggle and pushed and me teasingly.

"What about you? Mr. Charmer? Sheesh I almost gagged it was so cheesy." We both laughed loudly earning open mouthed gawks from the other tributes. Haymitch gave me a pat on the shoulder after he pushed to button on the elevator.

"Good job. You aced the test. Now you both need rest you have to face the arena tomorrow." Oh course Haymitch would ruin the mood for us with reminders of our situation.

"Oh yes! I heard some rumors that this year might be a volcano that explodes 15 minuets in!" Chirped Effie. I could see Prim pale to a shade of grey. "But that came from my hair dresser and she doesn't have the inside scoop like I do so she's probably wrong."

The elevator ride up was silent, Prim and I thinking about dying in boiling lava while Effie was probably thinking about what color she should dye her eyebrows.

As we stepped off the elevator Prim and I solemnly went to our rooms after a quiet good night to our mentors. I got dressed in the softest pants that I could find and laid down on the bed clicking the remote next to me to dim the lights. I closed my my eyes and let out a deep sigh. Fuck. There was no way I was getting any sleep.

I rolled over and faced the wall, eyes wide open. I wish I was in bed in my crappy run down house in District Twelve. I wish that tomorrow morning I could get up, go hunting with Katniss. I was imagining the feel of the wind and Katniss' hand in mine. I could see Posy's green eyes. Vick's smile. Mama's tired face. Rory's laugh.

I sat up fast, wiping tears from my eyes as I heard my door open up and someone step in.

"Gale? Can I stay in here?" came Prim's small voice cutting through the darkness. I nodded until I realized she couldn't see the movement.

"Yeah Prim, of course." I lifted up the corner of the blanket and felt the mattress shift to the new weight. I could feel her sigh and tuck closer to me.

"I'm so scared Gale. I don't want to die. I want to live a long life. I want to be a mother one day." I could feel her tears running on to the pillow and me as Prim sobbed on to my shoulder. I pulled her closer and put my head to her hair, anger filling me. This is what the Capital does. They make a twelve year old face death. I could only sit in silence. What could I say? I couldn't tell her I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't tell her the truth. Prim looked up at me, eyes filled with tears. "Gale? What do you think happens when you die?"

There it was. The big question. The one thing that no one knew. But I know what I want to be waiting for me.

"I think you go to a place. A field filled with wild flowers. Everyone you love, everyone you ever wanted to know are there in the way that you see them. Healthy. Happy. Care free. You are never hungry unless you want to eat, then food is abundant. And there is dancing and singing. And you can do what ever you wanted to do in life."

Prim had a small smile with a dreamy look in her eye. With a nod she closed her eyes and took another deep sigh.

"Sing to me, Gale. The one that Katniss likes." I knew just the song.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to sob quietly with me, form a line to the left.<strong>

**love you all and REVIEW. Will be posting the next chapter soon.**


End file.
